Multi-chip semi-conductor devices are generally manufactured by mounting multiple dies onto a substrate. Many of these dies are of different dimensions due to the different functions performed by the multi-chip devices. Accordingly, heat sinks manufactured to dissipate heat from the individual devices mounted on a substrate or a multi-chip module (MCM) or an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) often have cavities corresponding to the number of devices mounted on any given MCM or ASIC, and are generally of uniform dimension.
In order to conduct heat from the semi-conductor devices to the heat sink for dissipation, an epoxy is generally used to fill the space between individual dies on the substrate and the cavity interior. These epoxies generally have low thermal conductivity, which in turn reduces the amount of heat that the heat sink lid can dissipate from the semi-conductors. Due to the dependence of the heat removed from the semi-conductor device on the thickness of the epoxy that fills the space between the individual dies and the substrate and the cavity interior, the size of the gap between the device and the lid must be tightly controlled. In a typical MCM, there can be height variations between the semi-conductor devices, resulting in the space between the devices and the cavities in the heat sink lid being uncontrolled. These height variations lead to variations of the epoxy lid attach thickness which in turn leads to differences in cooling efficiencies from one die to another and from one MCM assembly to another.